Final Fantasy X-3: The Return Of Sin
by HollowOmega
Summary: At the wedding of Tidus and Yuna Sin made his return to Spira. With his new power he destroyed Yuna and her Home. Years later a New summoner and his guardians have been tasked with finishing what High Summoner Yuna started. Will they Succeed.
1. Return Of Sin

It had been a year Since Tidus had made his return to the real world and things were going good. Tidus and Yuna were set to be married the birds were chirping and things seemed to be going well. The Sun shining and everything was good. However, Suddenly as if time had stopped on it's own everything went quiet as if time stood still. That could only mean one thing.

Things were about to be taking a turn for the worse. Since, over yonder, about 20 feet off shore of the beach, a large shadow was seen and began to grow larger as it approached the surface. Within a few moments the shadow had broken the surface and began to rise into the air.

Streams of water flowed down from the massive, gray-skinned creature The creature had a vague whale like shape if not for the two large wings that opened as the creature left the water completely. The creature was... SIN!? It had been thougth that High Summoner Yuna had destroyed that abomination years ago. How could this monstrosity be back!?

"Now than by the Power Invested in me I now Pernounce you-" The pastor suddenly said before suddenly a loud explosion was heard outside as Yuna and Tidus looked at each other in a "It Can't Be" look. Racing outside they Raced to the beach as Suddenly they saw the very thing that had HOPED it was not. Sin the very thing they had worked so hard to destroy was back and it seemed with Vengeance.

"Sin?! It cant be we destroyed him" Tidus explained drawing his Brotherhood.

"We defeated him once we can do it again" Yuna stated nodding at her love before drawing her trigger guns from both sides aiming towards Sin. How in the world he got back was beyond her.

Suddenly Sin opened his mouth as a Giant Electric blast began forming to the Size as the Armor came off as The electricity began forming like crasy and began slightly more bigger than himself but not to much.

"Damn it...This is Operation Mi'ihen all over again..." Tidus sighed to himself knowing their was not much they could do cause they were not prepared for this as He grabbed Yuna's hand as She sadly smiled.

"Death to us part?" She asked as Tidus nodded.

"And than some.." He said as Suddenly the electric blast was launched engulfing Yuna Tidus and all of Besaid incinerating it.

Jumping ahead to the future after Sin's attack wiping out Besaid along with High Summoner Yuna a new Summoner had to be named in order to combat Sin and hopeful take him out for good this time and the newly named one was named in Kilika. However, Right now on Mt. Gagazet a Funeral was taking place for a few special pepole to Mt. Gagazet after Sin's attack on Besaid. Tidus, Yuna, and a Monk Master.

On Mt. Gagazet far from the ruins of Besaid an event was occurring. In a gigantic and formidable temple built into the mountain itself human and Ronzo alike gathered. Men, women, children from both races were in various states of mourning. Master Tetsuru Yi, The SUpreme Monk of the Order of Nirvana had been at Una and Tidus's wedding. A team of monks who had managed to escape Besaid had only just yesterday brought his remains back to the temple for proper burial in the white tower. This was the final resting place of all the monks. Master Yi was to be buried at the top of the eight level structure with his predecessors. The quiet funeral procesion slowly walked towards the temple chanting the ancient prayer for passage to the Farplane and eternal peace. Among the escort for the funeral procession was a tall tan skinned monk with long red hair tied back. The monk was wearing the traditional black robes of mourning and a white sash on the robes that marked him as a high-ranking monk. HIs name was Kenshin Haruhito. He was a Grand Master Monk just one level below the status of Elder Monk. At 39 he was a skilled warrior who had seen many combats but also had the heart of a poet. His Haiku and his martial arts skills having won him many admirers. Kenshin's father was Lao Haruhito, a high ranking eElder Monk. His mother Mischa had been a school teacher from Zamarkand. Kenshin had his head bowed and was muttering a prayer. But his throat hurt and his heart was heavy. He was gone, Tetsuru Yi was gone! Tetsuru Yi was gone, the one man who had believed the most in Kenshin's ability, and been like a second father to him was gone! Master Tetsuru had taught him much in the way of martial arts and healing. He had also taught Kenshin a special move which very few of the monks knew, the Democh or death touch. At the moment though Kenshin's heart was heavy with sorrow at the loss of his sensei and friend.

One Ronso who was set to make his leave the next morning to the village of Kilika. Hunter Ronzo of the Ronso tribe he was set to head to the Village of Kilika in order to find the new Summoner that was set to defeat sin. He looked at one Kenshin who they were mourning the loss of his Master High Summoner Yuna and Tidus one of Yuna's guardians and beloved after the attack by Sin.

"Hunter sorry for you're loss my friend. We lose many good people when Sin attack High Summoner home. Very sad day. Sin returned trouble in Spira is now" Hunter told him with a sad nod.

Kenshin sniffed and nodded to his friend from childhood. "Domo Arigato Hunter for you and the other Ronso being here, today."

Hunter nodded as they bowed their head down in respect. After the Funeral which took a couple of hours was done everyone left after paying their respects by releasing cherry blossoms into the air to show respect to the fallen as they exited Hunter looked at Kenshin and spoke. "Sad Day for Spira and Ronso. Sin return thought to be dead back Sad day this is" Hunter stated.

Kenshin nodded as he clsoed a hand into a fist. "It's just like the dream I've been having the past several weeks, old friend. And there was nothing I could to prevent it! Normally I avidly believe in the way of the order, Hunter. But this is one day where my faith is in question."

"Understandable. Head to Kilika Hunter is headed. To Find Newly named Summoner. Protect him Hunter shall. Help him end Sin for good this time. Bring the Eternal Calm shall Hunter help with. Friend come with?" Hunter asked tilting his head.

Kenshin clasped hands with the Ronso and said, "My vission quest has come to me at last. I will go with you and help protect the new Summoner. For High Summoner Yuna, Tidus, and Master Yi, and most importantly for all living things on Spira...the reign of terror brough by this...ABOMINATION and it's master shall soon come to an end!"

"Agreed. Leave at the crack of Dawn we shall. Worry Elder Hunter wishes not to do. Has much on his mind already Elder dose. Leave at Dawn when everyone is asleep we shall" Hunter explained.

Kenshin nodded, "Agreed, as it stands father and your elder will be consulting on who will be the enxt supreme monk. I'll say goodbye to mother and we'll leave at first light."

Night turned to Day after the conversation Kenshin and Hunter had about when they left once outside the Temple Hunter looked at Kenshin and spoke. "Friend Ready?" He asked.

Kenshin was dressed in the grey travel shirt, trousers, and boots of his kind. He also wore a straw hat held in place by the cloth band that wrapped around his chin. A napsack was thrown over one shoulder. And attached to his belt were some very sharp looking claw-like blades called bear claws. Kenshin nodded, "I'm ready."

Hunter nodded however screaming was heard as "FIENDS!" Was heard as Hunter's ears perked up as he drew his lance racing down the mountain it seemed to be coming towards the exit of the mountain. "Come friend! To battle!" Hunter yelled racing towards the cry.

With practiced grace Kenshin threw off his Knapsack and hat before slipping his claws on his hands. Kenshin raised his claws as he got into a fighting stance and let his loud, challenging, "KAIIII!"

Once the two Arrived they were met with two small looking creatures one seemed to have a hard shell like body however, one of them was rather big with a giant sword in his hand as Hunter spoke.

"Hunter must ask friend have you ever seen Overdrive?" Hunter asked towards his friend.

"I don't believe I've ever sseen your lance ability before." Kenshina answered.

"Hmm Hunter will show you what Overdrive is later for now focus on big guy. Hunter will deal with Shield one" Hunter stated readying his staff.

Kenshin smiled and then, "Then my friend allow me to demonstrate for you the power of my overdrive ability, the Democh!"

"Overdrive not that easy to activate friend. Must be hurt badly to use" Hunter stated as he went in slicing on the little shield one backing up only for the creature to ram into Hunter as the Ronso growled slightly after the attack.

Kenshin grunted as the creature rammed into kenshin's chest. But the monk turned the attack to his advantage. He flipped with sword wielding creature on to it's back as he slammed it into the ground. Kendshin then flipped over it and flattened the palm of his right hand before she connected to the belly of the beast with a hard palm strike as he let out a loud "KAY-YAAAAAAAAAH!" The blow caused the creature's body to explode and gunk from it's innards splat all over the place.

"..." Hunter remained silent and nodded as he turned only to be rammed into by the creature again as he got up before holding his fists jumping upward in the air before slamming his spear down into the beast. Suddenly the two creatures dissipated into particles disappearing back to the farplane as Hunted sheathed his spear with a nod.

Kenshin looked around all his senses on high-alert. When no more fiends came he put his claws and said, "Come, Hunter, the enemy knows what we're about! Best we get away from here before Sin's master decides to send more of these abominations after us!"

"Agreed we must head for-" Hunter said before almost as if sensing something as he looked up to the sky. "Hunter Sense Danger Hunter Sense-" Hunter stated before his eyes got serious as he tackled Kenshin and himself out of the way as Suddenly a grey looking creature with a spear in hand letting out a cry landed from the sky as Hunter had to re draw his land.

"Sin Spawn..If Sin passes Sin leave Sin Spawn. Come back later if not taken out" Hunter explained.

Kenshin nodded and said, "Indeed I'd feel safer knowing that no Sin-Spawn have the ability to attack outr homes and families."

The Sin Spawn waved it's spear charging towards Hunter slicing down on him knocking the young Ronso back as Hunter was slammed against a rock. "Ugh Sin Spawn strong.. Different than when High Summoner Yuna face Sin. Tougher Sin has become" Hunter said slowly getting up before getting ready as he activated his Lancet ability absorbing some of the beasts magic and health as he got ready.

"Freind. Stand back" Hunter stated. Kenshin moved to a safe distance from his childhood friend.

Hunter Readied his fists as he ran forward before covering his mouth before slowly un covering and WOOSH! Suddenly Fire came out of the Ronso's mouth blasting the Sin Spawn against a wall as it burned a little. However, It was far from over as The Sin Spawn slowly started to get up.

Kenshin Nodded clearly impressed "...".

Jumping back a few times Hunter nodded looking towards Kenshin before speaking. "Friend. Finish it" Hunter stated.

Kenshin pulled his right hand in as he extrended his right. The right hand began to glow with massive amounts of ki energy. This was the true power of the Democh or death touch. Kenshin let out a feral roar as he swiftly rushed the creature and slammed the flat -handed blow. With a mighty swing Kenshin landed the flat-handed blow right in the creatures face. Energy surged into the creature and seconds later it exploded into a messy heap of particles.

"Sin Spawn gone. Far from over though. "Must find summoner. Summoner defeat Sin once and for all." Hunter stated sniping his spear around and sheathing it.

Kenshin said, "Come, old friend, let us head for Killka...and our destiny alongside the summoner!"


	2. The New Hereos

**Five**

**Four**

**Three**

At Luca Stadium the sight of the blitsball stadium as it was the Al Bhed Pysches and The Kilika Beasts and it was down to the final three seconds as One female Al Bhed had the ball but was not on the Pysches She was playing for the Beasts as she threw the ball up in the air before swiming upwards and span around slamming her foot full force against the ball launching it towards the Goal.

**Two**

**ONE!**

Right before the Buzzer though the ball slammed into the goal despite the Pysches goalie attempt to block it as the buzzer went off the Beasts won it 2-1.

"And there you have it Folks! The Kilika beasts are going to the finals! Needless to say this draft pick from New Zanarkand has really paid off for the Beasts" One of the announcers said. The person who had shot the goal was Stephanie Eva one of the key players for The Kilika Beasts.

A female Al Bhed had been in the stands and watching the game. Upon the game being determined the Kilika Beasts having won it 2-1, the girl got up from her seat and made her way to the exit hoping to avoid the crowd that was likely soon to follow. The girl had a whip on her right hip and a staff strapped to her back.

After leaving the seating area, the girl made her way backstage to the dressing rooms and waited outside the Kilika Beasts locker room.

The young Lady slapped hands with all the Kilika Beasts before swimming out of the Sphere using the towel to wipe the water off her face as she exited the locker room met with a good friend of hers. She smiled briefly before speaking.

"Rao drana Kenmvneaht tet oui caa dryd?! Syh dryd kysa fyc cfaaad. Vun y caluht draen E druikrd Dra Paycdc fana tuha vun pid dryhgc du so "Cbaleym Gelg" Fa yna eh dra vehymc!" She stated in her language native to the two of them.

The other Al Bhed nodded. "Oayr, dryd kysa nulgat! Dra Ym Prat Bcolrac femm kad dra Gemegy Paycdc haqd desa E pad. Ahzuo ouin jelduno yc ed femm pa crund mejat!" the other girl replied back in the same language.

The Girl nodded with a chuckle that was a close game however, Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from outside as Stephanie blinked and sighed picking up her Blitzball spinning it on her finger before speaking.

"Muugc mega dra Vehymc femm ryja du fyed Memmo cusadrehk dammc sa dryd aqbmuceuh ec YHODREHK pid kuut mad'c ku!" Stephanie stated.

The other girl now revealed to be Lilly winces aa another explosion is heard this one accompanied by a loud screech of challenge. "Yeah, i agree, we better get over there." she replied switching to Spiran.

The two raced to the top only to see Fiends racing all over the place from Magical Beings Giant Birds Regular Birds and many others. Suddenly Two Blobs of goop with faces and a Bird suddenly feel from the Sky as Stephanie readyed her Blitsball looking at Lilly.

"I,ll leave the Blob ones to you Lilly. Birdy is mine" Stephanie stated with a small grin.

Lilly nodded and reached down and removed the whip from her right hip and uncoiled it before snapping it a few times on the ground. "Alright, goopile, time to die!" she exclaimed before focusing on the two monsters and realizing that they are a Thunder Flan and a Fire flan.

Lilly draws on her magic and begins to charge up her spell before releasing it towards the Thunder Flan. In response a torrent of water drenches the monster.

The blob let out a small screach of pain only to bounce bubbly like back before casting an electric spell towards Lilly from the sky.

"Say good night you ugly piece of crap!" Stephanie said reving up her Blitzball before throwing it towards the bird knocking it down a few grabbing it for a few only to have the Fire flan cast fire on her.

"YEOWCH! That hurt!" Stephanie yelled after being burnt by the Fire Flan.

Lilly tried to dodge the lightning spell but was not fast enough and thus got a rather nasty jolt. "Ouch! You big meanie!" she yelled before putting her whip away and grabbing the staff off her back and began casting. After a few moments two yellow orbs appeared. One began to oprbit Lilly while the other began to orbit Stephanie.

"Smart move Lilly! Now Than let's shut one of these flans up!" Stephanie said as She closed her eyes tightening her fists before slamming the Blitzball full force at the Fire Flan. The Fire one shrugged the attack off and tried to cast fire nothing...tried again. Still nothing. It couldn't cast fire anymore at the moment.

"Nice job there, Steph!" Lilly exclaimed before returning her staff to her back and taking up her whip again. She began to charge her magic again before lashing the whip at the Fire Flan that was silenced with a cry of "deep freeze!", when the whip hit teh fiend, a stream of ice quickly began to coat the amorphous creature.

Suddenly the Bird like creature swooped in knocking Stephanie back a few steps as the women wiped her face with a growl. "Oh? so that's how you wanna play huh?! Take this!" Stephanie shouted throwing the blitzball in the air before head butting it with her well head slamming it into the Bird creature as it collapsed turning into particles flying away.

"Nice job, Steph." Lilly complimented the other female before starting another spell this one beign a Water spell and lashing it at the Thunder Flan which gave out a screech of pain before dispering into pyreflies.

"Alright here we g-" Stephanie said before suddenly a giant bird looking creature descended to the field. Not like the small one that she took down a moment ago but rather huge this time. "Uh oh...this could be bad..." Stephanie said with a sweat drop.

Lily quickly finished the Fire Flan off with another Blizzard spell before focusing on the new arrival. "Ew, ugly decided to join the fray..." she muttered just loud enough for Stephanie to hear her. She put the whip away and pulled off her staff again. She leaned the staff in front of her before beginning to chant under her breath. After a few seconds, she and Stephanine instantly knew the stats of the fiend. "HP: 1800, MP 10 Power: 18 Defense: 1 Immune to petrify and sleep very suspectiable to Darkness"

"Alright get ready to get some glasses Birdy" Stephanie said reving up her blitzball before WHAM! Right in the face as Stephanie's blitzball came back to her dark clouds surrounded the birds Eyes as Stephanie grinned as the bird tried to strike only for Stephanie to jump back as she turned to Lilly. "Don't jump the gun though Lilly my darkness on the thing can only last three rounds with this thing we got to take it out fast!" Stephanie explained.

"I got ya Steph!" Lilly called back before she charged a spell, SHe flicked her whip at the large bird-like fiend's wing and watched with satisfaction as ice started to coat the monster's wing.

"Right, I got ya, Steph!" Lilly shouted as she charged up another spell and whipped it at the giant fiend. When it hit, searing flames burned away the ice coating the bird's wing cauing it great pain. Lilly quickly cast a Water spell and this was the final blow as with a screech of pain, the bird began to slowly dissolve into Pyreflies. "That is the last of them...right?" Lilly asked.

Suddenly however, a creature came landing from the sky to the ground emerging. Suddenly a creature with eight legs and nasty venomous looking fangs on his slamming it's feet into the ground. The spider creature let out a roar as Stephanie growled. "Sin Spawn...that can only mean Sin is near..." Stephanie stated.

**Name: Sin Spawn Widow**

**HP: 2,000/2,000**

**MP: 0/0**

**Weakness: None**

**Status Immunity: Darkness**

Lilly looked up at the large sinspawn before muttering "Sa yht so pek suidr... e zicd RYT du cyo dryd..." She nevertheless gpt back into a fighting stance and bgean to charge a spell before lashong her whip at the sinspawn which was struck by a bolt of lightning when the whip hit it.

"LILLY! Stephanie! Y Summoner ryc dygah uh dra Dneymc Eh Kilika fa ryja du dyga uid dra Sin Spawn yht rayt draen vycd!" An Al Bhed from the Psyches called out as Stephanie nodded with a grin. "Time to fry up a sin Spawn HIYA!" Stephanie yelled throwing her blitzball at the Spawn only for the Beast to let out a small cry at the lighting and the blitzball shaking it off a bit before launching a spell that bubbly water surrounded the two of them striking as Stephanie grunted.

"Bio...great...just great..." Stephanie muttered bending down to one knee.

"Roger that." Lilly replied before the spell hit her and she immediately felt ill and judging by how Stephannie was bending over, she had also been poisoned. She put her away and prebbed her staff. She quickly drew on her magic and with a little struggling, "Light shine strong,

Our Woe be gone!" Lilly chanted as she managed to cast an Esuna towards Stephannie.

Stephanie closed her eyes taking in the Magic before pulling out an Item from her back pocket. "Drink this Lilly!" Stephanie called throwing an antidote towards her before taking her blitzball before closing her eyes and WHAM! Slamming it right in the face as she caught it back spinning it on one finger as the Spider stumbled a little as a three dot bubble appeared near him as Stephanie grinned.

"Let's see you try that one again bitch" Stephanie stated about the sin spawn.

Lily managed to grab the antidote and quickly drank it, feeling the effects instantly. Once she had recovered, she pulled off her whip again and charged a spell before lashing it at the spider-like Sin Spawn. When it hit, a bolt of lightning struck the creature.

"Alright" Stephanie said juggling the blitzball with her knees before kicking it in the air before jumping in pulling a spin around move before WACK! Hitting it with her foot she slammed the ball into the spawns face as she landed with the blitzball coming back to her she grinned. "I knew all that blitzball playing would pay off sooner or later" Stephanie said with a grin.

"Nice shot, Steph!" Lilly complimented before deciding they should probably finish this guy off here and now. She drew on her magic and flicked her whip at the Sin Spawn once more "This ough to shock you!" she shouted as the whip made contact an a larger than before bolt of lightning zapped rhe hapless spawn of Sin.

The Sin Spawn let out a roar of pain collapsing in pain as it dispersed into Pyreflies. Stephanie gave a smirk throwing up the Blitzball before grabbing it from behind her bringing it forward spinning it on her finger. "And that's how we do it Al Bhed style!" Stephanie said with a grin.

Lilly spun her staff around in a victory pose "That ought to teach you to mess with us Al Bhed!" she exclaimed as she watched the Sin Spawn disperse into pyreflies leaving behind several items that Lilly recognized as Fish Scales and went to pick them up while tossing the Gill to Stephanie "Steph, catch."

Stephanie nodded catching the Gill before jumping up on the stands looking out at the Ocean from the top of the stands seeing Sin and growled. "Sin..." Stephanie growled however her eyes widened when she saw which was Sin was going next Right was somewhere else however left was...Kilika?! However Sin seemed to stop for a moment turning around once again as Stephanie blinked heading to the right after that seemed a little lost where to attack next once Sin was out of sight to the right Stephanie sighed with realif as she jumped down from the stands.

"It seems Sin is gone for now...so now what Lilly you wanna head to Kilika and find this Summoner?" Stephanie asked.

Lilly nods her head. "That seems the best option right now. Shall we head to the docks?" She asked.

Stephanie nodded as the two headed towards the ship before docking on it as it headed off to Kilika. The water's seemed peaceful with Sin gone as Stephanie was practicing her kicks with her blitzball her eyes turned to see a Ronso leaning against the wall with a Human she blinked what was a Ronso doing here. Suddenly she miss timed her kick as the blitzball went flying backwards towards the human.

Kenhsin had been in the middle of his martial arts practice/medtitation. His father Lao had always complimented him on the fact that he was so decdicated to to honing his skill. But he had also often reminded him that Kenshin was so dedicated that sometimes he didn't pay attention to things. So poor Kenshin was hardly aware of anything when the misfiring Blitzball shot his direction. 'THWACK' The ball connected with the back of Kenshin's head and sent him toppling to the ground with a pain-filled grunt his mind spinning from the impact.

Lilly looks up from her bag which she had been rummaging through at this point "Hela du caa ouin yes ec yc kuut yc ajan..." she commented before breaking out in giggles.

"Rao! E fyc hud aqbaldehk y Ronso uh dra creb!" She shouted growling before racing over to him seeing the Ronso. Shaking her head before looking down at the man. "You ok?" She asked.

Kenshin go to his feet before he shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine, but I would apprecciate it if you'd be careful where you direct your blitzballs. Some people don't have as a hard a head as me." Kenshin then turned to face the direction the ball had come from. "And furthermore I-ahhhhhhayeeeeeeee!" he said as he gazed on the lovely-looking older woman. Kenshin felt the conflict emerge. His one weakness that he'd had since that fiasco years ago, his fear of beautiful women. Once again he was conflicted beteeen his desire to tell her what was on his mind and the overwhelming urge to run away and hide.

"Friend get tipsy when he see beautiful women. Please forgive friend" Hunter said with a chuckle as the women giggled bringing her finger to Kenshin's chin a spoke. "I'll take that as a compliment." Stephanie said winking pulling her finger away standing up.

Kenshin blushed and said, "HUNTER!?"

Lilly composed herself from her giggling fit and got up from where she was sitting before walking over to the others. "Mad sa caa ouin Blitzball vun y sehida, Steph?"

"Cina drehk. Lilly" Stephanie said with a grin picking her juggling the Blitzball on her knees before picking it up with her hands and throwing it towards Lilly with a grin before turning towards Kenshin and the Ronso. "So why are you two headed to Kilika?" She asked.

Lilly caught the tossed ball in one hand and reached into her bag with the other hand before pulling out a few oackages that had what seemed to be icy wind inside, Antarctic Winds to be exact. She then proceeded to mess around with the ball and the packages until she managed to bestow the ball with the property of ice. "Rana oui ku, huf ed'c kud Icestrike bnubandeac." she commented before offering the ball back to the other. the ball now seemed to emanate an icy aura.

"Thanks Lilly!" Stephanie said as she got the Blitzball and span it on her finger almost showing off now as she grinned after hearing the Ronso before putting two and two together. "So a Sin Spawn attacked Mt. Gagazet?" She asked.

"Hu cfayd, Steph." Lilly replied back before sitting down on the deck not far from the others and resuming to rummage through her bag, looking for something else it seems.

The monk was sitting cross legged on the floor of the ship. He nodded., "Hai, Miss Stephanie, and unfortunately as my childhood friend here pointed out the Sin Spawn have gained in strength." He said trying to ignore the fact that a beautiful woman was so close to him and making him extremely nervous.

"Don't worry" Stephanie said with a smile as she nodded. "Once we find the Summoner-" Stephanie Stated before Stephanie's eyes turned toward the Ocean as she though she spotted something as Suddenly However a Grey figure came swooping in landing on the ship with a roar. It had the body of a Lion however from the top of its head it had two dragon heads sticking out and Devil like wings Red eyes glowed from the Lion and Two dragon heads along with a demon like tail.

**Boss Battle**

**Name: Sin Spawn Cheimeria**

**HP: 9,001/9,001**

**MP: 2,000/200**

**Weakness: Water**

**Status Immunity: Death**

Lilly jumps to her feet as the creature lands on the boat and roars in challenge. Knowing that until they know the stats of the monster they can't do much. so she removes her staff and channels her mana as she focuses on Identifying the enemy.

Stephanie Grinned preparing her Blitzball with a wink at Kenshin. "You're about to see the Kilika Beast's Star in action" She said with a small flirtatious tone in her voice before turning towards Lilly in Serious tone. "Lilly how much Health are we gonna have to deplete from this ass wipe?" Stephanie asked.

Lilly takes a bit to respond due to being surprised by how much HP this guy had. "It's over 9,000! Well, 9001 to be exact!" she exclaims.

Kenhin said, "Stand back everyone, I'll handle this with the Democh attack!" Kenshin bent his legs as he called forth the Ki energy. He flattened his right palm as he prepared to strike like a cat.

"Democh um I'm guessing its some type of death touch. Well the faster we get this done the better. Let him have it cutie" Stephanie said with a wink.

"Um, Kenshin..." Lilly started but strayed off as Keshin charged at the fiend and striked the beast across its torso. "Steph, vekrd huf, vmend" she muttered in Al Bhed at Stephanine.

"Um, Kenshin..." Lilly started but strayed off as Keshin charged at the fiend and striked the beast across its torso. "Steph, vekrd huf, vmend mydan" she muttered in Al Bhed at Stephanine.

"C C Crid ib!" She shouted blushing. Suddenly as the Sin Spawn let out a belched he let out a roar launching Kenshin back into a bunch of Barrels as Stephanie ran over to him before yelling at him in Al bhed.

"Oui eteud! Rac essiha du taydr tysh ed oui luimt uv teat!" She shouted with a growl getting up with blitzball in hand.

Kenshin groaned and said, "ooh ow, that smarts...and I'm afraid Miss Stepghanie I'm not exactly familliar with your language. Gomen na sai."

"Just get up and don't do anything stupid again! Alright let's see how this thing hits when it's blinded!" Stephanie said preparing her blitzball before launching the ball right towards the Sinspawn's face as dark clouds surrounded the beasts eyes as Stephanie grinned to herself at that.

Kenshin got to his feet his [pride slightly wounded and lucky to be alive. Kenshin mentally chastised himself for going in so hastily. "Aie-Yah!" Kenshinm growled. "I should've prepared to strike like a predatory mountain cat instead of trampling in like an angry grizzly bear."

Lilly smirked before channeling her mana into her whip before lashing it at the Sinspawn which was drenched with a waterfall of water from above.

The Sin Spawn let out a roar of pain as the waterfall fell onto it before the Dragon heads began roaring before letting out a Fire Spell towards the group as Stephanie Jumped out of the way quickly with a sweat drop.

Kenshin and Hunter followed both yelping, "Hot, hot, hot!"

Rather than dodge, Lilly quickly cast a Nul-Blaze which took the attack for her and left her none the worse for wear.

"Hunter mad now. You burn hunter fur now Hunter mad!" Hunter growled before readying his spear charging forward knocking it upward before jumping in the air and slamming it down on the ground of the boat. If this Boat was not sturdy like it was they would of drowned by now.

Kenshin called, "I'm going to try another tactic!" Kenshinm leapt into the air and connected to the creature's ribs with a powerful flying side kick attack. The Sinspawn screamed in pain and trned to attack the monk. But this time, Kenshin's lightning quick reflexes allowed him to flip out of the way of the blow.

Seeing that the Sinspawn had not liked her last spell, Lilly charged another spell before lashing her whip at the fiend once more drenching it in another stream of water.

The Sin Spawn let out another cry of pain growling as the Dragons heads charged up before letting out a huge beam like blast of fire hitting Stephanie hard with two blasts against the wall once they died down Stephanie slowly got up groaning. "Ok THAT Hurt.." Stephanie growled.

As the Chimera prepared to lauch another attack at the ladies and Stephanie looked unprepared. Kenshin's mmartial arts training kicked in. "MISS STEPHANIE!" he yelled.

As the Sinspawn Chimera lauched a powerful fireball attack Kenshin leapt in fromt of the fire ball as he crossed his arms over his chest. The blast slammed into him. Kenshin let out a scream of pain as he got hurled back into a wall and fell to the ground. He was still alive but it looked as if he'd taken a serious blow.

Lilly can tell that Stephanie is really in pain now so she puts her whip away and pulls off her staff. She channels her mana and casts a Cure spell toward Stephanie who is surrounded by a green glow followed by Lilly cry of "Aid us!"

"**LANCET!**" Hunter cried as he absorbed its health and smirked a little before reving up as orange energy surrounded him as he pointed his spear. "**MIGHTY GUARD!**" Hunter yelled out as the spells of Protect Shell and the four null spells surrounded the party as Hunter let out a grin. "Friends Protected now" Hunter said.

Kenshin shivered in pain and slowly got to his feet. "Got to...protect...the others!" he said wanting to save these people he had barely met but knew he must protecect to the best of his ability.

"You have Just pissed off the WRONG Al Bhed Pal!" Stephanie shouted as she reved up her blitzball before putting the elmental one down as she pulled out one sending the blitzball towards Lilly running towards the Sin Spawn she gave Lilly the thumbs up as a "Hit the spell".

Lilly nodded as well and caught the ball as she charged a Water spell and aimed it into the ball which gained a watery aura. She then tossed it at Stephanine.

"Hey Ugly Taste water Bitch!" Stephanie shouted flipping over and slamming her foot into the blitzball slamming it into the beasts face landing picking up her Elemental blitzball with a small grin.

Kenshin sank down to floor his burn injuries coming back to haunt him. "Not...strong enough. Not..strong enough." he said hot shame overwhelming the monk of the order of Nirvana.

"Friend get up Stronger you can get still get stronger. Journey just starting." Hunter stated holding his hand out.

Kenshin took the hand of the Hunter and stumbled to his feet as he groaned in pain. "Domo Arigato, my friend." he then looked at the woman with the blirzball and said, "Miss...Stephanie...are...are you all right?"

"I am fine cutie. Now than I need your help I am going to kick this blitzball towards you the second you see it send it flying towards the Sin Spawn it should be enough to finish this off you ready?" Stephanie Asked as The Sin Spawn Roared as suddenly the three mouths began fireing up.

"As soon as we avoid it's over drive" Stephanie said with a sweat drop.

as the beast fired it's overdrive attack the group got the surprise of a lifetime. While they ducked Kenshin with surprising skill actually leapt over the blast. When the creature's attack had finished Kenshin landed and and he yelled, "**MISS STEPHANIE, SEND THE BLITZBALL NOW!**"

Stephanie nodded with a grin running up on the sinspawn's head before throwing the blitzball in the air before kicking the blitzball full force towards Kenshin.

Kenshin remembered back to his training when things that flew at similiar speed to the blitzball had been thrown at him. THIS was how he'd become a grand mster monk. This was where master Yi's training came in handy. The world slowed down as the ball rushed towards him. Kenshin let out a loud yell as he flattened to palm of his right hand. Just as the ball came into range Kenshin shot his hand forth. The hand hit the ball and he channeled the energy of Democh into the ball so that the energy of the attack became part of the blitzball turning the ball into a powerful ki energy attack. The ball exploded to a glowing aura of light as it shot at the Sinspawn like a fireball.

As The Sinspawn was hit it was sent over the the Ship as the Sinspawn let out a roar before dissipating into Pyreflies as Stephanie sighed. Suddenly she looked over and smiled seeing they were close to Kilika.

Kenshin walked over to Stephanie trying to fight his overwhelming urge to flee. Still shivering me managed to close his eyes clap his hands together and bowed to her respectfully. "I ought to have followed the instructions of you and your young friend here. I am...dishonored."

"Kenshin, cutie don't worry about it. We have arrived. Let's go" Stephanie said with a smile rubbing the kids head.

"Oui ghuf E femm hajan mad oui meja tufh, Steph." Lilly muttered in AL Bhed to her best friend.

"Crid ib.." Stephanie muttered as the group headed off towards the forest. After a long distance of walking they emerged out of the forest in front of some temple as Stephanie closed her eyes.

**Ieyui**

**Nobomeno**

**Renmiri**

**Yojuyogo**

**Hasatekanae**

**Kutamae**

Although Kenshin couldn't understand the language the music reverberated through his soul. The music reminded him of many of the sacred chants of his temple. "Wha-what is that exquisite song?

Lilly too closed her eyes and savoried the tune which was known as the Hymn of the Fayth. :It's called the Hymn of the Fayth. It plays only when a Summoner is addressing the Fayth..." Lilly murmured.

"Let's go...the Summoner awaits..." Stephanie stated as the group headed towards the temple. Meanwhile inside the temple inside the Chamber Of The Fayth a Young man with brown hair and a blue cloak over his was keeled down praying as hard as he could to the Fayth. Sin had returned sadly and High Summoner Yuna was gone. He wanted to finish up what the High Summoner started.

After what seemed like ages the Fayth stone glowed and a transparant form appeared floating above it. The woman looked to be about 27 years old and had black hair tied up in a knot above her head with long braids hanging down and red eyes. She was dressing a low-cut fur-lined dark gray and black dress. The bottom of which seemed to consist of a mulitude of belts. She also wore dark violet make-up and lipstick. "Raise your head, Summoner." She commanded in a stern yet gentle tone.

Victor the new Summoner Chosen by Yevon as all were all raised his head looking at the women as his eyes opened seeing the transparant women. "You're The Legendary Black Mage Guardian Lulu?" He asked.

The Fayth now identified as Lulu, nods her head. "Indeed I am. The question is who are you and why have you come seeking my Aeon?" She asked in a stoic tone while watching him carefully.

The young man began to speak after hearing Lulu. "My Name is Su-well Apprentice Summoner Victor. I come seeking the Fayth. Sin has returned I didn't want to believe it at first but after hearing of the Destruction of Besaid I had to do something. High Summoner Yuna and her guardian's gave everything to bring the Eternal Calm only for him to return. I want to finish what Lady Yuna started and finish Sin off" He explained.

Lulu nodded at Victor's words. "Wise words, Summoner. I hope you can live up to those promises. My Aeon is known as Phoenix. She has a tough will. We will see if you can tame her." Lulu stated before she rose into the air before flying foward and merging with Victor's very essence. As she does, Victor will hear a burst of beautiful song before the sudden feeling of lethargy overwhelms him, making it hard to even move..

Victor Slowly got up as he slowly exited the room. "Now see here, these are Hallowed Grounds and..." The temple keeper said.

**Ieyui**

**Nobomeno**

**Renmiri**

**Yojuyogo**

**Hasatekanae**

**Kutamae**

Suddenly the Chamber Of Fayth opened. Slowly Victor began coming out as the group looked on before Victor was beginning to collapse. Hunter raced over as he caught Victor and spoke. "Apprentice alright?" He asked as the keeper shook his head and spoke.

"He is no longer an Apprentice..he has become a Summoner..." He explained.

Kenshin raced over to the young Summoner and said in genuine concern, "Honored Summoner!"

He fished out a bar of travel rations. "Here, honored summoner, this is a travel bar that contains blueberries, grains, and some ginseng to give you some quick energy."

Even though she doesn't really follow Yevon's belief, Lilly does perform the Yevon prayer to Victor. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance"

"Enough! He shall be fine it is simply the merging of the Aeon and the Summoner that has exhausted him!" The Temple keeper explained as Victor slowly got up.

"I am fine thank you all for coming. I assume you all are my assigned guardians?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Kenshin clapped his hand together and bowed respectfully before he said, "Konnichwa , honored Summoner, Watashi wa Haruhito, Kenshin. I represent the order of Nirvana and have come to offer you my asistance and if you wish it my wisdom in the mission to stop the returned abomination! I am yours to command, honored one!"

Victor put up his hand. "Please no need for Formality's but..." Victor started however, Suddenly an explosion was heard outside as people were screaming in terror. Victor did not like the sound of that.

"That does not sound good come on!" Victor shouted racing out towards the temple entrance.

"Right behind you Summoner!" Stephanie said with a grin readying her blitzball and following after him.

Pulling out his bear claws with practiced skill, Kenshin followed the young Summoner in the diirection he ran.

Lilly sighed before reading her staff and quickly following Kenshin out of the temple.

As the group made their way outside a young women was seen firing blasts of Magic all over the area as people were screaming in Terror as she looked over seeing the group the Summoner and two figures she noticed and laughed.

"Hahah. The fool Monk and that horned freak have actually made their way to Kilika to find the Summoner? Oh this is rich" She said with a laugh.

Kenshin as soon as he laid his eyes on the blonde-haired woman paled at first and backed up several steps. Then he face twisted in inhuman rage as he stepped forward and snarled as he pointed an accusatory finger, "IT'S YOU, MINERVA CORAEUS!"

"Ha!" She laughed before laying her eyes on Victor.

"Oh Lord Summoner" Minerva said as she walked forward bowing respectably. "My name is Minerva and I have been assigned as your guardian come let us head to Zanarkand and get the final Aeon and Defeat Sin once and for all" She said with a smile.

Kenshin put a hand in front of Victor, "Young Victor, whatever you do DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT go anywhere with this woman. She is responsible for the theft of several powerful magical items from my temple."

"Don't worry my friend" Victor said with a smile placing his hand on her should. "I would not even think of going any where with some know-it-all good for nothing who decided to attack one of the sacred temples of Yevon because she thinks she can get away with it," Victor stated.

Kenshin put his hand down and said, "You are truly a wise one young Victor. Now I believe it's time to care of business!"

"Uh huh" Victor said as the women growled. "If I can't control sin I will be damned if you all get in my way" She said backing up before preforming the Yevon prayer and spoke. "If you fools are so willing to throw away your lives my Dark Aeon will feast on your souls. ARISE DARK IFRIT! WIPE THEM OUT AND START MY CLIMB TO BECOMING QUEEN AND A GODDESS!" She shouted.


End file.
